1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pigmentless coating composition for, rejuvenating the gloss of painted surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for an economical, effective coating for rejuvenating and protecting oil base, enamel painted or baked enamel coatings. The relevant art of interest describes various paint coating compositions, but none discloses the present invention.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,327 issued on Jan. 27, 1987, to Larry E. McGaha describes a composition for cleaning painted surfaces comprising 10-90 parts of either linseed oil, tung oil or sunflower oil, 10-90 parts of either methanol, ethanol or isopropyl alcohol, 1-5 parts of either acetic acid, lemon juice or vinegar, and 1-10 parts of a drying agent such as a "Japan Dryer". The cleaner composition is distinguishable for its inclusion of acetic acid, lemon juice or vinegar with the lower alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,715 issued on Dec. 2, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,805 issued on Feb. 22, 1994, to Dharma R. Kodali describes a vehicle composition and the method of making same comprising a copolymer of 70-95 wt. % linseed oil and 5-30 wt. % dicyclopentadiene. A second oil modified urethan polymer containing a drying oil selected from the group of tung oil, linseed oil, dehydrated castor oil, safflower oil, soya oil, canola oil, rapeseed oil, cottonseed oil, sunflower oil, and mixtures thereof. The vehicle compositions are distinguishable for being limited to a vehicle composition for liquid coating compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,837 issued on Aug. 21, 1975, to Roy T. Gottesman et al. describes the addition of 2-5% metal salt solutions as loss-of-dry additives to paints, varnishes, enamels, printing inks, and the like. The vehicle can be linseed oil, soybean oil, tung oil, dehydrated castor oil, an alkyd resin, or an oleoresinous varnish. Pigments, extenders, solvents, plasticizers, and anti-skinning agents can be added. The metal salt solution contains 0.05-1.5 wt. % cobalt, 0.5-3.5 wt. % calcium, and 0.5-5.0 wt. % zinc or zirconium as salts of organic acids which are either branched-chain aliphatic monocarboxylic acids having 6-14 carbon atoms, cycloaliphatic monocarboxylic acids having 6-10 carbon atoms or mixtures thereof. The drier compositions are distinguishable for including calcium salts, pigments, extenders, plasticizers and anti-skinning agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,688 issued on Nov. 12, 1991, to George Trifon describes a composition and a process for restoring an automotive polymeric top coat which has become pitted. A silanic hydrogen containing silicone compound is diluted by either mineral spirits, 1,1,1 trichloroethane, D-limonene or kerosene, adding a catalyst selected from the group consisting of isopropanol titinate, tin oxalate, and zirconium acetate, and applied by either cloth, brush or sprayer. The clear composition is distinguishable for utilizing a silicone base devoid of oils and with titanium and tin containing organic catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,807 issued on Oct. 13, 1987, to John S. Howell describes a finish restoring composition containing 3-6% triethanolamine, 5-8% potassium silicate, 0.4-2.0% lecithin in water, and 7-30% linseed oil. Broken, crazed or alligatored finishes are restored without removing the original coating by rubbing the composition in with a dry cloth, fine steel wool or sandpaper. The composition must then be promptly removed to avoid damage to the original coating. The composition is distinguishable for its silicate and lecithin components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,475 issued on Mar. 10, 1964, to Alfred Fischer et al. describes a 0.01-1 wt. % metal salt drier composition containing a mixture of isomeric trimethylheptanoic acids and the sulfates or nitrates of lead, cobalt, manganese, calcium, and zinc with lead preferred. The drier composition is added to paints, varnishes enamels, printing inks, and linoleum print paints. The drier compositions are distinguishable for their limitation to exclude isomeric solvents having a methyl substituent in the 2-position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,670 issued on Jun. 14, 1994, to Avis A. Foster et al. describes a soybean oil paint base and colorant blend composition comprising 65-75% soybean oil, 1.5-1.7% dryers (japan, oxides of manganese, cobalt, zirconium, carboxylate, calcium, and mineral spirits), 1.5-1.75% antioxidant (butyl-P-cresol and butylated hydroxytoluene), 5-20% pigments or dyes (Napthol Red, Aylide Yellow, Carbazole Violet, Phthlocyanine Blue, Quinacridone, Azo Yellow, Napthol Red Light, Ultramarine, Burnt Umber, Burnt Sienna, Raw Umber, and Raw Sienna), and 6.9-7.5% fillers such as silica. Boiled linseed oil in the amount of 4-10% was further added. The bioreducible paint composition is distinguishable for including pigments and silica.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,516 issued on Oct. 15, 1996, to Ronald L. Fausnight et al. describes a finishing composition for restoring aged automobile painted coatings comprising by weight per cent, 62.5% mineral spirits, 4% isoparaffinic solvent, 33% isobutyl methacrylate acrylic resin, 0.1% hydroxyl-functional silicone glycol surfactant, 0.1% carbinol-functional silicone glycol surfactant, 0.1% polyester modified siloxane, 0.03% amino-functional polydimethylsiloxane copolymer cross-linking agent, and 0.17% amino-functional polydimethylsiloxane copolymer cross-linking agent. The paint composition is distinguishable for including silicones and cross-linking additives for a methacrylate acrylic resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,007 issued on Dec. 24, 1996, to Daniel R. Curvin describes phenol modified dicyclopentadiene resins for use in ink vehicles. The modified resins are distinguishable for their limited use in inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,054 issued on Nov. 10, 1998, to Bradford E. Berry describes a method for restoring an automotive paint finish comprising cleaning the recesses, coating with linseed oil or mineral oil from a cloth pad, applying wet color-matched touch-up paint (urethane base) to the recesses, blading the surface, and drying. The method is distinguishable in repainting the scratches.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an oil-based paint protecting and reactivating composition devoid of pigments solving the aforementioned problems is desired.